dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Survival Mode: Fortress of Solitude
The Fortress of Solitude is a Survival Mode instance with a large arena where positioning is much more relaxed as in tighter spots. Players generally should form circles or semi-circles around bosses and use the space for their advantage. After round 10 the adds and bosses appear again, but with higher CR and merely one progress point after round 15. Size: 8 player Required Combat Rating: 166 Suggested Dominance: 3500 Reward: Variable Synopsis Think you've got what it takes to stop Brainiac's mind controlled Super Heroes and Villains? Queue up and see how long you can last against unending waves of powerful enemies! Map Possible Adds Alpha Triads The Alpha Triads come in groups of three. Their special attack is to pull players in. This should be countered by an immediate rolling away. Sunstone Assassin The Sunstone Assassin will put a large ground tag on a player before his special attack. The tagged player as well as all players near him have to block. Sunstone Golem The Sunstone Golem shoots large fire balls in all directions, which will explode after a while. Players should stay away from the moment they see that, some can be also avoided, but getting to max range is safer. Another of his skulls attacks is a "Doom Spin" type of attack which is deadly for everyone including the tanks. Try to keep your keep distance and crowd control him. Sunstone Phaser Every once in a while the Sunstone Phaser will become untargetable and then release several huge AOE pulses ended by one fatal final blow. Every player including the tank(s) should move out the AOE's radius. Round 1 Scorpionod MK-1 Encasement with tail that must break out as soon as possible. Laser beam with tail or arms that can be blocked otherwise he'll 1 shot , it roots and grounds. This attack is manly done after encasing the tank, or another person. He goes underground and he will make ice balls fall from the ceiling, Must be avoided by moving from initial position or blocked ( wtih fortified blocking) Before doing this attack he will move his legs up and hold them in the air for a bit. When underground he'll pick one person and follow him up, must move around, he'll get out of the Ice from time to time and jump to that person. It can be a pet as well. When he's underground is simply better to stay out of his range. He can shake his tail really fast doing an AOE attack from his tail, it will be small pieces of ice that can bounce around, Doge or block. Melee attack with his arms and tail usually directed to the tank, and Melee ground pounds. Small range lasers from his arms that usually are directed to the tank. Tank should stay at close range from the scorpion. (Needs further testing but aparently drops aggro on long range to the tank) Sunstone Domineer Mostly melee brawling weapon attacks. Beam that can lift you up. It should be broken out and block until animation is gone. (It must be tested further to see if its randomly or has a mechanic itself) Ice ball attack looks like pop-corn, more often just after the laser beam attack. Can be doged or blocked Round 2 Prime Asassin Skull Attack: Charge Spin (Must be avoided or blocked by tank) Thruster attack (Attack with his feet, must be out of range when he does that attack) Hand blaster type Pulse Beam (Take his arms behind and then back to the front, must be blocked) Brawling "Tap range" Must be blocked or avoided (Probably done to the furthest of the group) Brawling melee combos (vulnerables to block) This attack only hits usually tank. Laser beam (Probably to the furtherst of the group, must be blocked or 1 shot) Usually this attack comes after the Brawling tap range, or the pulse beam. Hand blaster Power discharge (flamethrower type) Usually directed do the tank, but it's a cone AOE, that could potentialy kill people at close range. Supercharge: (Super-Nova attack) : Really big pulse type AoE that 1 shots, same type like Carol Ferris special attack.(Hands goes back in a "Grow strong" kind of pose, Leaning back and lifting his arms). Must be out of range or block to survive the attack. He does a pull with the same type of motion as the pulse beam attack. Either you block it to not be pulled or the tank uses the group break out. Below 35% he'll do a "Spontaneous Combustion" from fire power type of attack, mid ranged. And will start doing his attack in faster intervals. Sunstone Broodmother Paradox Sentry type of behaviour. Skull attacks: Charge that might end up pounding the floor into an AOE, or making ice balls fall from the ceeling. Goes to furthest person in the group. High jumps are type of lunge that can be countered with a block. Mostly melee attacks, with a few exception that can be block breaks to the tank. Round 3 Controlled Jor-El A.I. Mostly brawling type of attacks. Included a block breaking, Brawling Hold Range type of attack. Skull attacks : There are two skull attacks. Usually the second one willfollow in a short period of time after the first was used. 1 - Crystal Snow Ball throws in a Cone AoE type of attack. This can be avoided or blocked. 2 - Ground pound AoE, that will let Crystal shards go in an AoE, that should be blocked or avoided. The group should be standing at max range to avoid this attacks. Ground pounds, and hand attacks just like the Burden of Crête in the Spike Room in Labyrinth, that also push you. Controlled Metallo Mostly brawling type of attacks. He'll do a pull lifting his arms backwards, and his head looking up, followed by a ground pound, that if you're not at a safe distance he will be able to pull you and kill you. If this happens to kill someone one should wait before going to save a team-mate or you'll get killed in the second AoE ground pound. "Meteor Blast" Type of animation attack. This attack will be shoot from his arm and it must be avoided or blocked. There is a moment when he'll do a small pause and he'll lift his arms up, if you're blocking this attack can block break you. This attack is vulnerable to interrupt, so it must be lunged, or use an immunity so the block break doesnt take effect. The attack has the same type of animation as the Meteor Blast. It has a delay with the animation just like carol ferris tentacles in Love and War, one must wait a bit before lunging. This attack is often followed by the Meteor Blast attack mentioned above. Round 4 Controlled Parasite Mostly Martial Arts weapon attacks. He has also ranged martial arts attack that block breaks and can be lethal to the tank. It's vulnerable to interrupt. AoE Pull centered in him, he'll do the "grow strong" animation from the emotes. It is vulnerable to interrupt by a lunge. Group break outs are really usefull so team mates doesnt get pulled by him. That pull will heal him as well so it's usefull to have a heal debuff on him. Controlled Steel Two handed weapon attacks, the Horizontal hold range hammer throw will block break, and it's vulnerable to interrupt. With his hammer he'll do tap range attack from the staff weapon tree. Usually a skull attack comes after performing this attack in particular. Skull attacks: Vertical Hammer Throw with purple colored effects on it. (Probably to the furthest away in the group, needs more testing) He'll face someone in the group, then it will throw it. It can be doged if timed right. This throw does damage in a small cone, around 15-20 degrees. Charge that is a 1 shot, it must be blocked to survive. This charge is performed with the hammer, and will do a small AoE damage around the person who is targeter. It can be body blocked in order to change the path of the charge. Hammer attack with a blue pulse, that damages in AoE around the Tank. The animation is the same as 5 tap melee with Two handed. Important to note: Steel also drops Mines around where he is, those mines can be really dangerous and must be avoided by the group. Round 5 Controlled Non He has one attack where he does a ground pound that has a huge AoE and usually 1 shots people who aren't blocking. This attack has no real tell for it as such but there is a way to tell when it's coming. This fight is very much about doing damage in intervals and blocking. Non will point in a direction and charge in that general direction. When he points the group has to block and stay blocked, this is important, because after charging he will do one other action. Often this will be a lunge at the tank or charge at another person, sometimes he'll do something else like freeze breath or heat vision but no matter what he does he will ALWAYS use that ground pound that will 1 shot people. So the best way to avoid people getting KO'd is for the tank to call out when Non points and have the group block until he uses his ground pound. It is important that everyone stays blocked except healers and/or trolls who can use a power quickly and go back into blocking. Knowing when to attack and when to block is the key to this fight! Second thing is that you absolutely shouldn't rush to revive people when they get KO'd because Non might use his 1 shot, so make sure to keep track on whether Non charged recently or not before going for the revive. Controlled Power Girl Round 6 Controlled Bizarro Controlled Supergirl Round 7 Controlled Superboy Controlled Ursa Round 8 Controlled General Zod Controlled Lex Luthor Round 9 Controlled Krypto Controlled Krypto has two abilities that are unbreakable stuns if you don't block it. First one is basically like freeze breath, if you aren't blocking through it you'll be stuck in a shivering animation until it ends. The other is like a takedown where he pins you to the ground until he's done you, like the previous one, you don't get stunned if you are blocking. Both attacks start of with a couple of smaller ticks followed by a big one. He also charges at the group members but seemingly he doesn't really go for anyone else but the tank if the group is focusing down the other boss first. Controlled Superman Round 10 Controlled Doomsday Round 11 Round 12 Round 13 Round 14 Round 15 Round 16 Round 17 Round 18 Round 19 Round 20 General Tips If the bosses are tanked on opposite sides of the arena, one healer needs to stay in healing range of the tank not with the group. Rewards 2015 Round 1-10: Kryptonian-themed shirts Round 11-20: Exclusive Fortress of Solitude themed toy pets Chance for exclusive survival mode base items, including Fortress of Solitude themed ones: Base Items: Survival Mode - Fortress of Solitude Title: 2015 Fortress Battler for completing round 10. Title: 2015 Fortress Survivor for completing round 20. 2016 Round 1-10: Kryptonian-themed pants plus chance for a Kryptonian-themed chest Round 11-20: Exclusive Fortress of Solitude themed toy pets Chance for exclusive survival mode base items, including Fortress of Solitude themed ones: Base Items: Survival Mode - Fortress of Solitude Title: 2016 Fortress Battler for completing round 10. Title: 2016 Fortress Survivor for completing round 20. 2017 Round 1-10: New Kryptonian-themed back style item plus chance for Kryptonian-themed pants Round 11-20: Exclusive new and returning Fortress of Solitude themed toy pets Chance for events only base items, including exclusive Fortress of Solitude themed ones: Base Items: Survival Mode - Fortress of Solitude Title: 2017 Fortress Battler for completing round 10. Title: 2017 Fortress Survivor for completing round 20. Gallery See also *Base Items: Survival Mode - Fortress of Solitude *Survival Mode Pets Category:Survival Mode